ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Factor
The is the situation where a human being possesses the DNA of an Ultra. A concept first named in the ULTRAMAN manga, where there were only two beings who possess it, Shin Hayata and his son Shinjiro. Shin acquired it as a result of death, resurrection and/or merger with Ultraman. As a result the son inherited it from his father. So far it only seems to exist within the Manga Universe but the concept may also apply to Ultras in human form. While the Ultraman Factor is only meant to concern humans with Ultra DNA, the fact that it is about Ultra genes heavily implies these are abilities that Ultras themselves possessed but are exhibited in the Hayatas in watered down forms. If this is true then these may be the most basic abilities an Ultra may possess without training. Bearers *Shin Hayata *Shinjiro Hayata Ultraman_Factor.jpg|The two bearers of the Ultraman Factor Powers *'Superhuman Strength': As a result of the Ultraman factor its bearers gain incredible muscle strength, enough to put dents in steel and throw the average person hundreds of feet away or in the air. One example is when Shinjiro completely crushed the leg bones of a bully that tried to kick him, with his bare hands purely by accident. *'Superhuman Durability and Endurance': The Hayata men both possess greater durability and endurance than a normal human, able to withstand falls, blows and endure injuries that would kill a normal person. It is said the average human being cannot harm them. *'Extraordinary Agility': The Hayata men have both shown the ability to make great leaps in terms of height and distance, performing jumps well beyond the abilities of the most fit human athlete. They are both immune or at least resistant to damage from great heights. *'Specium Energy': It is known that all Ultras posses an inner light, but it seems bearers of the Ultraman Factor posses something similar. Both father and son Hayata produce Specium energy within their bodies. This energy may be what powers all of their other abilities and is what powers their Ultraman Suits. Like an Ultra's Inner Light, it seems this is important for the Hayata's ability to function as drainage of his energy when he first used the Specium Ray caused Shinjiro to collapsed from exhaustion. Also after releasing his limiter and firing a powered up version of the Specium Ray Shinjiro was left exhausted and seemingly immobile for an unknown amount of time *'Intense Sense of Justice': It has stated that when Shinjiro saw Alien Adacic's victims, the feelings of anger that caused him to lash out and chase him across the city were due to his Ultra Genes. How much influence his DNA has on his decision making is unknown but it also explains why the Ultra Warriors do not abuse their powers and are so dedicated to peace and justice. There was another instance where he went out of his way to help a girl being harassed by some bullies which may have been due to his innate sense of justice. Shinjiro Only *'Flight': Unlike his father, Shinjiro has shown the ability to fly like true Ultras. He can levitate at will and move in any direction he wishes but his top speed is unknown. How he flies is currently unknown as Shinjiro's anatomy is implied to be visibly identical to a normal human's. *'Limit Release': Shinjiro is able to enter a state similar to the induced by the limit remover on his suit. In this state, his power and speed are greatly enhanced. **'Specium Ray': In his limit release state Shinjiro was able to fire a Specium Ray, even though the mechanism, on his suit, for firing the beam was broken, heavily implying he did so on his own. Theories *It was stated by the villain Bemular that Shinjiro is not Hayata's son. What is meant by that is unknown but the most likely explanation is that Shinjiro is actually Ultraman's biological son due to Shin's DNA being rewritten. So far there is no evidence to support this theory. *Bemular also stated that the Ultraman Factor was extremely dangerous and should not exist on Earth. If this is true, and why, is currently unknown. *The question of how powerful and far Shinjiro's abilities will advance is an interesting question, Shinjiro's greater power than his father surprised Ide and while firing one Specium Ray knocked him out with exhaustion, he was later able to fire a Specium Ray while his limiter was removed and maintain consciousness. It is also pondered if Shinjiro could be come a giant if he faces an alien that can change his size. *It is possible that the Ultraman Factor may exist in some form in other continuities. It may exist, temporarily, in some human hosts of other Ultras, for example the powers of the Deunamists of Ultraman Nexus/the Next. Also Ultra's who take on human form may have the Ultraman Factor due to their natures. Similar Instances in the Ultra Series Shinjiro is not the first instance in the series of a human inheriting Ultra Genes, his father is also not the first Ultra Host to be clearly changed/empowered by merger with an Ultra being. While there have been similar situation before in the franchise, they did not express themselves in the same way as the Ultraman Factor. *Hideki Goh: After his resurrection via his merger with Ultraman Jack, Hideki was clearly more powerful than before, being able to outperform most of MAT's trained soldiers. His senses were also better, seeing and hearing things that others could not. *Masaki Kazamori: The human host of Ultraseven, after their temporary separation, Masaki had superhuman abilities. It was even asked by Kazamori what Seven had left within him, implying he was no longer completely human. Some aliens even identified him as Seven during their separation. *The Madoka family line, which was believed to descend from the original Ultraman Tiga. They are the first real instance of humans with Ultra DNA. **Daigo Madoka: Although he had no abilities besides the power to turn into light (which he was unware of) in life threatening situations or an adrenaline rush, Daigo was stated to possess the DNA of the Ultras that protected the ancient civilization. **Amui: Daigo's ancestor. **Tsubasa Madoka: Daigo's son who clearly inherited some Ultra DNA. *Keigo Masaki: Another descendant of the ancient Ultras. *Leo Brothers: In Ultraman Story 0, the Leo Brothers were born as humans (humanoids), they had the power of Ultra not from exposure to the Plasma Sun (Plasma Spark) but because their father was exposed to the radiation. *The Deunamists: The powers and abilities inherited by each host of Nexus/Noa, implies something similar may have happened to them but in a temporary form. *The son of Belial, Riku Asakura, the human form of Geed is said to have Ultraman DNA in the form of the 'B Factor'. He has been shown to have superhuman physical abilities. *The Little Stars, in Geed, are the powers of past Ultra Warriors, inhabiting humans and even Kaiju until stored in Ultra Capsules. id:Faktor Ultraman Category:Ultra Powers Category:Abilities Category:Ultra Traits